Ferengi Alliance
The Ferengi Alliance is the Ferengi state, located in the Alpha Quadrant. Built around the principle of extreme capitalism, the Ferengi Alliance is dedicated to the encouragement of economic development and increased wealth for its citizenry; its governing constitution is the Ferengi Bill of Opportunities, and its culture operates on the basis of the principles outlined in the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition. History The formation of current Ferengi society began ten thousand years ago with the introduction of the Rules of Acquisition by the first Grand Nagus known as Gint. This helped shaped the profit driven need of the Ferengi Alliance. (DS9 episode: Body Parts) The Ferengi Alliance made first contact with the United Federation of Planets in 2364. While contact was initially composed of hostile encounters with rogue DaiMons, the Ferengi Alliance and Federation have been able to maintain a generally peaceful relationship. The Ferengi Alliance maintains normal diplomatic relations with the Federation. In 2379, the Ferengi Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets was a man named Derro, who had a pet theory for "modernizing" the Federation economy. (A Time to Heal.) The Ferengi Alliance has also maintained relations with specific Federation Member States, including the Republic of Bajor, to which former Grand Nagus Quark was appointed ambassador in 2376. (Unity.) The Ferengi Alliance was amongst the first Alpha Quadrant powers to move into the Gamma Quadrant after the discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole. Forging close economic ties with a number of Gamma Quadrant worlds, the Ferengi were the first to gather relevent intelligence on the quadrant, including information on the existence of one of its dominant powers, the Dominion. During the Dominion War, the Ferengi Alliance remained nominally neutral, though it is known to have aided the Federation on several occasions. In 2374, the Ferengi Alliance hired several mercenaries to rescue Grand Nagus Zek's consort, Ishka, from the Dominion after she was kidnapped on her way from Vulcan; the mercenaries ended up engaging in successful hostilities, and even captured a Vorta official who was then turned over to the Federation. ("Rules of Acquisition," "The Magnificent Ferengi" DS9.) Despite its traditional neutrality, the Ferengi Alliance briefly found itself at war with the Republic of Bajor over a cultural conflict in 2372; the conflict was quickly resolved. (The 34th Rule.) Politics The Ferengi Alliance's head of state and head of government is the Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. Generally the wealthiest man in the Alliance, the Grand Nagus presides over the Alliance from the Chamber of Opportunity in the seat of government, the Tower of Commerce, located in the capital city of the Sacred Marketplace. Ferengi from all over the Alliance often attempt to engage in business dealings with the Grand Nagus. The Nagus has the right to determine his successor. If the Nagus dies without naming a successor or is found to be incompetent, however, the Board of Liquidators of the Ferengi Commerce Authority has the authority to remove the Nagus from office and install an Acting Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance in his steed before naming the permanent successor. The Ferengi Commerce Authority, more commonly known as the FCA, is the agency of the Ferengi government that is empowered to enforce Ferengi business laws on all Ferengi citizens and those operating within Ferengi jurisdiction. Its Liquidators are its most feared agents, and the FCA reserves the authority to issue an attainder to prevent any Ferengi from doing business with one found to be violating commerce laws. Since the reforms of Grand Nagus Zek, the Ferengi legislature has become the Economic Congress of Advisors of the Ferengi Alliance. The Congress is composed of thirteen businesspeople, with membership being determined by the Congress itself. Many of the wealthiest businessmen make up the Congress, and any Congressman can propose a bill to then be voted upon. After an initial vote, those opposing a bill are given the opportunity by the President of the Economic Congress of Advisors, the presiding officer, to "financially influence" the bill -- that is, to bribe the opposing Congressmen. If the bill continues to pass, it is then passed on to the Grand Nagus (or his First Clerk), who also attends sessions, for his consent or veto. The Congress meets in a large room in the Tower of Commerce, and has enacted many controversial measures, including the legal equality of opportunity for women, environmental conservation, universal health care benefits, and income taxation. ("The Dogs of War" DS9, ''Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed.) Groups *Economic Congress of Advisors of the Ferengi Alliance *Ferengi Commerce Authority **Board of Liquidators *Ferengi Bureau of Audit *Ferengi Health Commission *Ferengi Gaming Commission *Ferengi Trade Mission *Ferengi Benevolent Association (dissolved) *Treasury Guard Military The Ferengi Alliance maintains a militia for defensive purposes; ship's commanding officers recieve the title of DaiMon. Ranks & Titles *Grand Nagus *First Clerk *Grand Proxy *Sub-nagus *Liquidator *Eliminator *DaiMon Starship classes *Na'Far shuttle *Bronta class scout *Ngort class light raider *Tokorn class raider *Goront class war cruiser *Ooron class strike cruiser *Tomax class colony ship *Glantor class transport Culture Many Ferengi believe in the Great Material Continuum. Territory The Alliance is bordered by the following states: the United Federation of Planets, the Cardassian Union, the Breen Confederacy, and the Tzenkethi Coalition. Planets *Ferenginar *Clarus *Irtok *Lappa IV Star Systems *Irtok system *Lappa system Conflicts *Battle of Prexnak Connections * Category:States Category:Alpha Quadrant States